The Shenny Experiment
by foreverjuliet
Summary: Amy decides to use her two best friends to prove her hypothesis: that Penny can find a decent man and Sheldon does have emotions. Suggestions Welcome! I do not own Big Bang Theory...If I did, there would be less Shamy and more Shenny!
1. Chapter 1

The Shenny Experiment

Chapter 1

Amy Farrah Fowler was in Penny's apartment looking at her blonde busty bestie, wondering why no worthwhile man had snapped her up. If Amy was a man, she would have swept Penny off of her feet a long time ago. That angel in pink deserved someone wonderful who would treat her right.

"Ames, sweetie. Your foot is in the bean dip." Penny Smith said as she lifted her friend's foot off of the coffee table, and out of the dip tray. In her musing, Amy had whimsically danced her foot up the leg of the end table in Penny's apartment.

Knock, knock, knock. "Penny."

Knock, knock, knock. "Penny."

Knock, knock, knock. "Penny." Penny opened the door.

"What's up sweetie?" Penny raised her eyebrows at the momentarily mute physicist in front of her. Amy's quick eye noticed the dilation of Sheldon Cooper's eyes as he quickly took in the appearance of the blonde bombshell. Short Hello Kitty shorts…check. Tank top…check. Pouty lips…check.

"It has come to my attention that your clean wet, albeit color mixed laundry has been in one of the washers for 17 minutes since the wash cycle stopped." Sheldon swallowed perceptively as Penny's tongue graced the edge of her wine glass as she took a sip of the burgundy liquid. He looked at his watch.

"Oh I am sorry Sheldon. Its past 8:15 isn't it?" Saturday night at 8:15 was Sheldon's regular laundry night. Sheldon always stuck to his routines.

"Would you like me to separate your delicates from your cottons and work uniforms and put them in the dryers for you, as you seem to be too distracted to complete your task?" Sheldon asked.

"Thanks Sheldor, I would really appreciate that. But you can throw them all in one dryer. I will grab them later." Sheldon turned on his heel in a mixture of wonder and disgust. Penny watched his lanky form as he walked down the stairs with her empty basket. She kept looking even after he was out of sight.

An experiment was forming in Amy's mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The Shenny Experiment - Chapter 2

Amy opened her laptop and started a new journal entry.

Amy's Log. Day one of Experiment "Shenny".

How to begin? Amy realized that she would need a college for this experiment. Both of the test subjects were highly stubborn. Leonard? No. His previous relationship(s) with Penny would make it hard for him to remain impartial. No matter how many slutty foreign girls he slept with. None would ever hold a candle to Penny. No, Leonard was out. Penny couldn't stand Howard. Raj? Interesting. He does seem to be quite the romantic. And he has no previous relationships with the test subjects. I will approach him tonight before Halo.

Amy paced back and forth in the lobby of the apartment building. She rubbed her right elbow. Leonard and Sheldon returning from work made her take a rather ungraceful dive behind a large plant. Penny was already home. She hoped that Raj and Howard arrived separately. She was out of luck. She pretended to be tying her shoe when the boys entered the building.

"Raj? May I speak with you privately for a moment?"

Howard gave her a strange look, slaps Raj on the back and started walking up to the fourth floor.

"It has come to my attention that our mutual friends, Penny and Sheldon could use some help in the relationship department. Penny seems to gravitate towards men that will never appreciate her beautiful mind as much as her slamming curves. And Sheldon seems to think he is Spock and is wound tighter than a yo-yo. I believe sex would greatly reduce his nervous tendencies. My plan is to create an environment where it would be impossible for them not to end up together and live happily ever after. Just think of the smart, beautiful babies they would create! What do you think?" Raj nodded his head and said nothing.

"Oh. I forgot. This is for you." Amy handed Raj an airplane sized bottle of rum. Raj downed it in one gulp.

"Oh thank Kāmadeva! I am not the only one who thinks those two were meant to be. I was getting quite tired of watching Bridget Jones for entertainment. Amy, I would be honored to be part of the experiment."


	3. Chapter 3

A Shenny Experiment – Chapter 3

Raj and Amy entered apartment 4A and Raj closed the door behind him. Leonard cracked a soda and looked up.

"What were you two talking about?" he asked, as everyone stopped there various rituals and turned towards the pair. Silence.

"Spices. I wished to inquire what specific spices were in curry. And as Raj is Indian, I thought he would know." Amy shifted from one clogged foot to the other and looked at Raj.

"That was private?" asked Howard with a mild look of confusion.

"Yes. I also wished to know which version of the Kama Sutra was the best. One never knows when their prince will come... Raj's eyes grew wide and his face turned red. He looked at the floor and took his place on the arm of the couch. Satisfied that this settled everyone, Amy ignored Howard's look of disgust and sat in front of Penny.

"So bestie. What do you have planned for this weekend?" Amy handed Penny a brush from her purse and begged with her eyes and smile. She loved engaging in best friend activities with Penny and hair brushing was right up there with pillow fights at slumber parties.

"I really need to get some cleaning done."

"And how!" said Sheldon, not looking up from his dinner." I really don't see how you can live in such squalor. You haven't even done your dishes from lunch yet!" Shaking his head, he went back to his food.

"You want it cleaned so bad Moonpie? You do it!" Penny sat next to Sheldon on the couch, arms crossed, perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed. Sheldon sat his plate on his lap and angled himself towards Penny. Amy and Raj's eye's met for a second. Penny and Sheldon's knees were touching! Sheldon never touched anyone without running for the Purell. Least of all a woman.

"Maybe I will. You could learn a little about sanitary conditions." Sheldon frowned. "This makes me worry about my burger on Tuesday." He turned back and sat straight in "his spot." Penny rolled her eyes.

"Fine. We can do it while our laundry is washing Saturday night." Said Penny. While this was all going on, Amy had snuck out from under the brush and inched over to Raj.

"It's…a…date…" Amy whispered loudly. Combined with a little shimmy, Raj thought she looked like a little worm. Okay. Maybe a cute worm with glasses. Maybe even one of those glow worms he had as a kid. He smiled and arched his eyebrows. The rum had worn off.


	4. Chapter 4

The Shenny Experiment – Ch. 4

The next morning brought Amy to Penny's apartment. It was 8 a.m. am on a Saturday. She would hope Penny would forgive her for breaking the "don't wake Penny before 11 a.m. rule." But it was imperative that they get Penny ready by the time Sheldon were to arrive. More than likely at 11:01 a.m. Raj and Amy spent a better part of the evening texting, as Raj had to get up early and didn't want to overdo the rum. Amy knocked. Nothing happened. She knocked again. Nothing. She was about to go get the extra key from the boys when she heard a shuffling noise. The door opened and a half asleep Penny stared at Amy.

"What?"

"Good morning to you too bestie. She held up her peace offering. Starbucks coffee and those mini vanilla bean scones that Penny loves. Penny took the offering and let Amy in. She didn't even glance at the bag Amy had in her other hand. That was Raj's idea. He called it a "secret weapon."

"Ames I love you but why are you here so frakken early?" The geeky term was not lost on Amy. Sheldon must have transferred some his Firefly knowledge onto her. How much time did her two friends actually spend together? Then would have to inform Raj of this development later.

"We must get you and your blonde tresses ready for a day of cleaning with Sheldon."

"Why? We are just going to be cleaning. Well Sheldon will be cleaning and alternately lecturing me on cleanliness." Penny had begun to perk up a little at this point. The coffee or the prospect of spending some time with Sheldon? Amy reached for her other bag.

"Here. This is from Raj. He though it might help smooth things with Sheldon today."

"Smooth things? Sweetie we aren't mad at each other. What is there to smooth? So what is this? A Flash shirt? Penny held up the red baby doll top with yellow stripes on the hem and sleeves and the flash emblem on her chest.

"He seemed to think you wearing the emblem of Sheldon's favorite superhero would simply lead to an opening of dialogue between two of his friends." Amy replied.

"He said that? How drunk did you get him? Wait when did you get him…" At this point Penny had gone into her room to change. For this Amy was thankful. She was not a skilled liar and seemed to think that her lies were beginning to get thinner.

Knock, knock, knock. "Penny?"

Knock, knock, knock. "Penny?"

Knock, knock, knock. "Penny?" As the OCD ritual came to a close, Amy opened the door.

"Good morning, Sheldon."

"Amy what brings you here? Will you be helping us?" Sheldon was already wearing gloves and carrying a bucket of supplies. He his things down by the kitchen island.

"No, I just came to drop something off for Penny and I will…" She noticed Sheldon was no longer looking at her as she was speaking. She followed his eye line. There stood Penny with a very advantageously placed Flash symbol on her already beautiful curves. Sheldon dropped his toilet brush.


	5. Chapter 5

The Shenny Experiment – Ch. 5

"Doesn't she look ravishing?" Amy said to Sheldon after he dropped his new (thankfully) toilet brush to the floor. Penny flattened imaginary creases in her short jean skirt and smiled up at Sheldon expectantly, shyly. Sheldon swallowed hard.

"She does. But Penny always looks…ravishing." Sheldon's cheeks and ears began to turn red as he never took his eyes off of Penny. An idea occurred to Amy. It was a bit mean, but it might actually excite some passion from Sheldon.

"Raj bought it for her."

"Raj? Why was he buying a shirt for Penny? Especially one that is so revealing. He has no business buying Penny something like that. Her undergarments would be less enticing…I mean revealing. Homo Novus my ass, Amy thought. There was a glimmer of doubt and hope in Penny's eyes. Sheldon was still busy objecting.

"I mean really, he can't even speak to a woman without alcohol." Sheldon finished and froze as he realized he had been saying all of that in front of his ex-girlfriend and Penny. Penny. Penny. Her name rolled through his mind as he tried to scientifically explain his reaction to himself.

"Well, time for me to leave you two alone…to your cleaning." Amy hugged Penny and let herself out. As she walked down the stairs, she could hear Sheldon explaining to Penny…

"Make sure to wash that shirt on delicate and air dry. No! Do not put it into the dryer. It fits perfectly as it is."

When Amy was safely away from the fourth floor, she called Raj.

"Raj, it was great! Make us a pair of martinis, I am coming over!"

_Back at Penny's Apartment…_

"Make sure to wash that shirt on delicate and air dry. No! Do not put it into the dryer. It fits perfectly as it is." Sheldon began to blush again. Penny still hadn't said anything. She was just staring at him and her eyes began to sparkle. Penny walked over to him and on her tiptoes, gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. When she stood back, Sheldon had a hand to his cheek, fingers feeling where she had just kissed him.

"Let's get started Moonpie. I know you are dying to get at my bathroom."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello lovely fans! I am so sorry I haven't written in a bit. I am in the middle of unpacking from a move and I seem to be running out of time for everything. I hope to update later this week so please stay with me!


End file.
